Siete Pedazos de Cielo
by Suki90
Summary: Un mundo en donde ellos se conocieron previamente -Yuunoa- (Ligero AU)
1. Primera pieza

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **| Siete Pedazos de Cielo |**

 **A** utora **O** riginal **: hinoirilwin**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: Seven Pieces of Heaven

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 _ **Siete pedazos de cielo  
**_ _en donde nos conocimos al inicio  
_ _Fueron siete veces en la que chocamos, besamos, y simplemente nos tocamos  
_ _(El chico, la chica y su historia no contada)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

01  
 _La primera vez que la vi yo tenía ocho años y nueve meses, era un niño problema, mientas que ella era... bueno, realmente no sabía quién era, pero tuve la extraña sensación de que pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntos.  
_ _ **Primera pieza**_

* * *

— ¡Ah! ¡Eres la niña de antes! —gritó con fuerza el niño de cabellos rubios, a lo cual el otro pequeño que estaba a su lado tuvo que cubrir sus oídos, aunque a pesar de eso sintió como si su cabeza se hubiera quebrado en mil pedazos, esa era la desventaja de estar sentados a un lado del otro esperando a que la persona que los cuidaba regresara de sus encargos.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, el rubio de ojos azules de nombre Mikaela saltó de su asiento y se alejó de él a pasos presurosos.

Perplejo, lo único que Yūichirō pudo hacer fue seguirlo; aunque en realidad… ni siquiera supo por qué fue se apresuró a ir tras su pequeño y rebelde amigo; aunque algo era evidente, y es que ni loco se quedaba ahí sentado como un lobo solitario, ¡eso si que no!

Aparentemente Mikaela se dirigía a una pequeña desconocida de cabellos lavanda, la cual se encontraba parada cerca de un árbol. ¿Sería una conocida de Mika? A él no se le hacía para nada familiar.

— ¿Ah~…? —fue lo primero que salió de los labios de la niña, la cual ladeó tiernamente su cabeza mientras veía cómo los dos pequeños se acercaba a ella— ¿Te conozco acaso? —preguntó tímidamente, dejando que sus bellos ojos se abrieran enormemente.

— ¡Sipi! —le respondió Mika asintiendo varias veces, extrañamente emocionado— ¡Eres la niña que estaba con ese señor pervertido! —comentó el rubio con algo de ánimo, mucho, para gusto de Yuu.

Espera un minuto...

— ¿Pervertido? —cuestionó él, incrédulo, mientras parpadeaba varias veces confundido hasta que la niña soltó una carcajada— ¿Un pervertido? ¿En serio? ¿Qué quiso decir?

— Nah, nada importante~ —le respondió la niña, divertida por la situación—. No le hagas caso~.

— Pero si es un perve-¡Ah, Satou-san! —exclamó Mikaela de pronto cuando vio al susodicho salir de una sombría tienda— Espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo, Yuu-chan? —le pidió el rubio mientras palmeaba su hombro antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el adulto.

— ¿Eh? —Yūichirō no pudo hacer nada más que parpadear al ver cómo su amigo salía disparado de ahí, desapareciendo de su vista en cuestión de segundos— ¡He-Hey, Mika! —gritó él a pesar de saber que sería inútil al mismo tiempo en que se daba cuenta de: 1) Lo dejó solo, 2) Con una extraña.

Espera, espera, espera, ¡¿sólo?!

Yuu tragó levemente ante la situación mientras observaba lo más discreto que podía lo que estaba a su lado para después enderezar su cabeza nuevamente.

Ese silencio era bastante pesado.

Gracias a eso, Yūichirō comenzó a sentirse algo inquieto, ya que esa lind-ejem, ejem…. niña de frágil aspecto -en serio que era demasiado pequeña para su gusto, ¿no estaba tomando suficiente leche?- se le quedó mirando con esos enormes ojos y esa gran sonrisa que se extendía ampliamente por su rostro. Al darse cuenta de que se le quedó mirando, giró su rostro hacia otro lado avergonzado, se negaba a fijar su vista sobre ella, ya que tenía las mejillas coloreadas de un tono rosado.

Para ponerlo simple, estaba incomodo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que mirarlo de esa manera? Podía sentir como es que los ojos de la niña se clavaban sobre él por el amor de Dios, y ella lo sabía, aunque parecía no importarle, ya que continuó observándolo, como si se tratase de un nuevo espécimen; eso era algo difícil de ignorar.

Maldita sea… ¿Dónde estaba Mika cuando más lo necesitaba?

No pudiendo ganarle a su curiosidad, Yuu volvió a posar su mirada sobre ella, pero al hacerlo se topó con que ella continuó observándolo, por lo que la volvió a desviar.

Y eso se repitió varias veces más.

Yuu se sentía frustrado, tanto así, que tenía ganas de arrancarse el cabello de la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí? ¿Por qué todo estaba así?

Él sólo quería huir, volar de ahí, alejarse de esa extraña, aunque linda, niña lo más rápido posible pero desechó esa idea de inmediato. A pesar de que su mente le estuviese gritando que se fuera, no podía hacerlo. Yūichirō había sido criado con modales y un niño con buena educación sabía que era descortés ignorar a una persona, especialmente si esta era una niña.

Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera para poder romper ese ambiente tan extraño entre los dos.

Así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue...

— Y… ehm, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —bueno, eso fue un buen comienzo, o eso creía él, y se sentía muy orgulloso por su avance, pero todo se fue a la basura cuando vio a la pequeña sonreír aún más. De pronto… comenzó a preguntarse si el haber iniciado un tema de conversación había sido buena idea.

— Shinoa —respondió ella al mismo tiempo que ladeaba levemente su cabeza, no borrando nunca esa enorme sonrisa que surcaba sus labios, lo que provocó que Yuu se sonrojara un poco; por alguna extraña razón le pareció linda cuando hizo ese gesto—. ¿Y tú?

— Yūichirō —contestó el de orbes esmeraldas antes de que frunciera un poco el ceño. Era raro, por alguna extraña razón…. su nombre le sonó fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué sería? Se quedó pensando unos segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente decidió añadir—. Pero puedes llamarme Yuu —declaró él, sonriendo tímidamente con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Sip, eso se escuchaba mucho mejor.

— Será Yuu entonces —sonrió, mostrando sus dientes—. Siendo así, creo que está bien que tú me llames Shinoa —declaró ella, regresándole el favor.

— Iba a llamarte así aún sin tu permiso —fue lo que le dijo el niño, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente—, ¿verdad, Shi-no-a? —le sonrió infantilmente.

— Uy, saliste muy bromista —le dijo, haciendo un pequeño mohín al mismo tiempo en que sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente de un tono rosado. Eso la hizo verse aún más bonita, como una muñeca, o cuando menos eso es lo que a él le pareció.

 _No, ella era mucho más bonita definitivamente, así como sus ojos, esos orbes que le gustaron desde que los vio; eran bonitos, muy hermosos, como diamantes... o rosas. De verdad que le gustaban bastante, eran muy, muy lindos y-... Espera, ¿todo eso tenía sentido siquiera?)_

El pequeño Yuu no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa respuesta, sintiéndose finalmente cómodo con su presencia. Poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, volvió a hablar— Entonces, ¿de qué pervertido estamos hablando?

* * *

 **Suki:** ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí vengo con un nuevo trabajo de Hino-chan, quien amablemente me permitió traducir sus trabajos al español, ¿no es genial? ¡En fin! Esta historia originalmente es un one-shot… pero pensé que sería mejor tanto para ustedes como para mí que estuviera dividido en capítulos; serán cortos naturalmente pero podrán disfrutar de la esencia de cada pieza de forma individual… o eso es lo que yo espero.

De verdad agradezco a todos los que me han dejado un review en traducciones anteriores, es muy lindo ser recibida con tan bellas palabras en este fandom. ¡Espero que esta nueva traducción sea de su agrado Yuunoitas!

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


	2. Segunda pieza

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **| Siete Pedazos de Cielo |**

 **A** utora **O** riginal **: hinoirilwin**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: Seven Pieces of Heaven

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 _ **Siete pedazos de cielo  
**_ _en donde nos conocimos al inicio  
_ _Fueron siete veces en la que chocamos, besamos, y simplemente nos tocamos  
_ _(El chico, la chica y su historia no contada)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _02  
_ _Yo tenía doce años y un mes cuando ella me dio otra razón para continuar viviendo.  
_ _Estaba destrozado, triste, me sentía suicida, y ella aún así me sonrió y me sostuvo entre sus brazos, era muy cálida, muy... muy cálida.  
_ _Estaba agradecido, de verdad lo estaba, por lo que juré que viviría por ella.  
_ _ **Segunda pieza**_

* * *

— ¿Disculpa...? ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? —un suave murmullo, probablemente la voz de una chica, lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Eso por supuesto molestó al muchacho de sobre manera, ¿quién tenía la suficiente osadía como para molestarlo?

No importándole quien fuera, Yūichirō se giró hacia ella para decirle agresivamente: — ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme qu-?! —pero sencillamente se detuvo, pues el rostro que vio se le hizo extremadamente familiar.

Era ella.

 _La chica de cabellos color lavanda que conoció en un parque varios años atrás. La joven con una dulce sonrisa, mejillas cachetonas y lindos ojos. Sí, la recordaba muy bien._

— ¿Yuu...? —susurró ella, completamente sorprendida.

Se veía algo más alta, y su cabello estaba un poco más largo, pero no había duda alguna, era ella... sus ojos, esos orbes bronceados eran exactamente los mismos.

— Shinoa... —soltó Yuu, desconcertado.

— Yuu... —susurró ella de nuevo, como si intentara convencerse a sí misma o a él de que ambos estaban ahí, que no era un sueño... que todo era real.

De pronto el silencio se hizo presente en donde ellos sólo se observaron, probablemente pensando que la persona que estaba frente a ellos era una mera ilusión a pesar de saber que de verdad estaban ahí.

El silencio se prolongó más de lo que pensaron que lo haría, y la situación se estaba poniendo incómoda, por lo que Yuu decidió tomar el primer paso... desviar la mirada.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo... ¿No es así? —murmuró la joven con suavidad, lo que para él fue el sonido más hermoso para sus oídos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que ella estaba sentada a su lado— ¿Cómo estás?

— Yo... — ¿qué debería decir? ¿Qué estaba bien? ¿Cómo? Él no estaba bien... sino todo lo contrario. Estaba-...

Destrozado, herido... estaba muerto. Sin ellos él...

— ¿Yuu...? —volvió a preguntar Shinoa antes de tocar con gentileza su hombro, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, fue que se dio cuenta del vacío en sus ojos— O-Oye, ¿estás bien...?

— Estoy... bien. No, la verdad es que no lo estoy —se corrigió rápidamente antes de reírse de sí mismo. Encontraba gracioso que no pudiera mentirle a ella.

— ¿Qué sucedió...? —preguntó ella con suavidad. Ante aquella pregunta, la expresión de Yūichirō se llenó de agonía, de dolor... pero a pesar de eso la joven le sonrió, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le habló— Estoy aquí, Yuu, así que por favor dime... ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó nuevamente, esta vez contra su oído.

— Y-Yo... —intentó decir en un inició, pero su voz se quebró de repente y sintió cómo sus ojos le ardían demasiado—. Y-Yo... Mi familia... ellos... —intentó continuar, pero sus sollozos no se lo estaba permitiendo. Shinoa tan sólo frunció un poco el ceño antes de apretar más el agarre de sus manos contra las de él—. No pude-...—inhaló con fuerza—. Ellos... ell-... ¡Él los asesinó! Y-Y n-no pude protegerlos, por eso-...—y calló de nuevo, sin embargo ahora una nueva palabra flotaba a su alrededor: "Muerte". Yuu sollozaba sin parar, las lágrimas que sus ojos liberaban no dejaban de caer, una tras otra sin falta. Shinoa se mordió el labio ante esa visión, y lo hizo tan que hasta sangre logró sacarse.

No pudiendo verlo así, la joven atrapó a Yuu entre sus brazos, permitiendo que sus pieles hicieran contacto. Con cuidado dejó que la cabeza del moreno se posara sobre su hombro mientras continuaba llorando, aunque lo hacía silenciosamente, desesperado por ocultar su dolor.

— Los perdí... —habló de nuevo—. Los he perdido... —murmuró de nuevo con dureza—. Mi razón para vivir... Se fueron. Ellos están... están...

— Lo siento... —lo interrumpió, pasando un brazo por su tembloroso cuerpo. Yuu no tenía por qué decirlo en voz alta, ella ya sabía la respuesta.

— Y-Yo... —comenzó con un leve gemido—. Los extraño... Los extraño demasiado —dejó salir con desesperación—. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Es doloroso seguir viviendo cuando ellos no están aquí conmigo, y ahora yo...

— Sé que es difícil, pero necesitas seguir peleando, luchando, viviendo —le dijo con calma antes de pausar—. No dejes que sus sacrificios sean en vano.

El niño de ojos verdes no pudo evitar hablar ahogadamente de nuevo— Ya lo sé, eso ya lo sé pero... ¿qué debería hacer? No tengo ni una sola razón para vivir además de la venganza, y estoy completamente seguro de que ellos no desean que yo los vengue. Me siento tan vacio que yo... que ya no sé cómo seguir viviendo...

— Oye, Yuu —llamó ella una vez que él terminó de hablar, jalándolo un poco más cerca de ella—, ¿qué hay de mi?

— ¿E-Eh...? —preguntó él, parpadeando levemente— ¿D-De qué estás...?

— Si ya no sabes lo que es vivir, entonces —pausó un momento—, ¿vivirías por mí? —le preguntó finalmente, la sinceridad y pureza que había en sus palabras lograron que los ojos del muchacho se inundaran de nuevo para volver a llorar antes de aferrarse a ella como si no hubiera un mañana.

Entre sus desenfrenados sollozos, sus suaves murmullos y un tangible sabor a sal en sus labios, él se juró a si mismo que de ahora en adelante viviría por ella.

* * *

 **Suki:** Y aquí está el segundo capítulo, la segunda pieza. Se supone que esto está ambientado después de que Guren salva a Yuu, ya saben después de que Ferid asesinara a los niños y mal hiriera a Mika. Me agrada este leve AU, en donde nuestro querido Yuu tiene a alguien de su edad con quien se puede apoyar… Si, Shinoa suena algo madura pero, ¿cuándo no lo ha sido? A pesar de desconocer mucho siempre ha sonado como alguien madura.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado la segunda pieza mis Yuunoitas. Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos.

¡Saludos!  
.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


	3. Tercera pieza

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **| Siete Pedazos de Cielo |**

 **A** utora **O** riginal **: hinoirilwin**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: Seven Pieces of Heaven

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 _ **Siete pedazos de cielo  
**_ _en donde nos conocimos al inicio  
_ _Fueron siete veces en la que chocamos, besamos, y simplemente nos tocamos  
_ _(El chico, la chica y su historia no contada)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **03  
**_ _Tenía dieciséis años cuando nos volvimos a ver.  
_ _No fue como lo imaginé, con fuegos artificiales, mariposas, ni abastecimiento de agua, pero estaba ahí, así como ella, estábamos juntos.  
_ _ **Tercera pieza**_

* * *

— ¡¿Qué demonios quie-?! ¡Shinoa! —gritó de repente mientras su quijada y sus ojos hacían que su rostro tomara un aspecto sorprendido, aunque, ¿quién no lo estaría? Una persona a la que no ha visto en dos años, a quien ha extrañado tanto aparece repentinamente frente a él tan fresca, como si nada hubiera pasado— ¿Qué estás...? ¿Dónde has...? ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

— Una pregunta a la vez, Yuu-san —le dijo, conteniendo una pequeña risilla debido a la reacción del moreno. Pero volvemos a lo mismo, ¿quién podía culparlo? Ver de nuevo a la joven lo hacía muy feliz, pero a la vez lo entristecía, ya que de todas las circunstancias posibles, después de todos esos años lejos, tenían que verse en la peor de las situaciones. Aunque bueno, al menos-espera un segundo, ¿le dijo... Yuu-san?

Estaba tan sorprendido por verla de nuevo que apenas y se dio cuenta de ese extraño honorifico después de su nombre, lo que causó que frunciera un poco el ceño; no le gustaba ni un poco, quería gritarle y decirle que no le dijera así, reaccionando como un niño... pero se contuvo.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó el con algo de amargura— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez en susurro.

 _¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste? Todas esas preguntas lo comían por dentro, pero se rehusaba a reconocer que ese hecho le importaba._

— Por ahí —le contestó Shinoa con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ya sabes, lo usual, haciendo recados para el gruñon del Teniente Coronel y ocasionalmente luchando contra esos monstruos mutantes.

— Oh —fue lo único que Yuu pudo decir mientras veía esos bronceados ojos, preguntándose si debería estar molesto con ella por esa respuesta a medias. Honestamente no sabía qué decir, ya que todo era una jungla de emociones como para que su pequeña cabeza pudiese procesarla. Aunque quizás ella, y es probable que él también, no fuera de las que diera muchas explicaciones.

Ya se esperaba este tipo de situaciones, la verdad.

 _Pero eso no significaba que no lo lastimara, porque lo hizo._

— Quieres preguntarme donde he estado, ¿verdad? —cuestionó ella, logrando sacar a Yuu de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo en que Shinoa se alejaba de la silla y se acercaba a él. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba... si quería saber la razón, lo mataba la duda pero para él era mejor olvidar y perdonar, definitivamente, ¿verdad? — Por qué nunca...

— No —la interrumpió rápidamente mientras posaba su vista en el cielo. Si era honesto, tal vez tenía un poco de miedo, pero sólo un poco. Se sentía incomodo de sacar el tema, ya que odiaba la seriedad que había en ellos. Además, no es que fuera tan importante, ¿verdad?—. No tienes por qué decirme.

La joven de cabellos lavanda pausó rápidamente cuando la interrumpió, para al final suspirar con suavidad— Lo siento.

— Basta —reprendió Yūichirō desde su asiento—. No estoy molesto —lo cual por supuesto era una total y enorme mentira, y cuando Shinoa alzó una de sus cejas este no pudo evitar gruñir un poco—. Bueno, tal vez lo estoy. Pero sólo un poco. Sólo... un poco —murmuró levemente, aún rehusándose a fijar su vista sobre ella.

— Lo siento —repitió ella, aún usando el mismo tono al inicio pero hablando un poco más fuerte al final—. Estoy-...

— Ya —volvió a interrumpir, apretando sus dientes—. No quiero escucha-...

—... en casa.

— ¿... Qué?— dijo de pronto, sorprendido por lo que había dicho, dándose finalmente la oportunidad de conectar con sus ojos. ¿Qué había sido eso?— ¿Qué estás...?

— Estoy en casa, Yuu —le sonrió de forma sincera y con suavidad, tal y como él recordaba, la que había extrañado. No pudiendo más con sus emociones la toma del brazo y la jala hacia él para encerrarla en un fuerte abrazo antes de esconder su rostro en su cuello.

 _No había fuegos artificiales, mariposas, ni abastecimiento de agua, pero estaba ahí, así como ella, y eso era suficiente._

— Bienvenida a casa —susurró con suavidad contra su piel, aspirando con lentitud ese aroma lavanda que tanto había extrañado.

* * *

 **Suki:** Waaaah, aquí está la tercera pieza. Nuevamente Yuu y Shinoa pasaron varios años separados y finalmente están juntos, tal vez esto se sitúa cuando ambos ya son miembros de la Compañía Demonio Lunar, en realidad no estoy segura.

Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo. ¡Saludos Yuunoitas!


	4. Cuarta pieza

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **| Siete Pedazos de Cielo |**

 **A** utora **O** riginal **: hinoirilwin**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: Seven Pieces of Heaven

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 _ **Siete pedazos de cielo  
**_ _en donde nos conocimos al inicio  
_ _Fueron siete veces en la que chocamos, besamos, y simplemente nos tocamos  
_ _(El chico, la chica y su historia no contada)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **04**

 _Tenía dieciséis años y medio cuando casi la pierdo.  
_ _Estaba perdido, ella estaba atrapada, esa criatura casi la mataba y pensé... pensé que me dejaría así como ya lo habían hecho anteriormente. Pero no lo hizo... luchó y sobrevivió. Honestamente, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan aliviado de ver su rostro herido, aunque sonriente.  
_ _ **Cuarta pieza**_

* * *

— No soy débil —expresó Shinoa bruscamente, viéndolo fieramente con esos ojos castaños—. No tienes derecho a-...

— Escúchame —interrumpió él, pero esta vez... como si fuera una advertencia, su mano instantáneamente apretó su agarre antes de resoplar—. No pelees —aquellas palabras lo quemaban por dentro, poco a poco lo iban consumiendo, sus ojos, su lengua, todo lo sentía... y dolía, le dolía mucho.

 _¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

— Yuu-san, por favor, tienes que entender —Shinoa rogó de nuevo. Rogar... eso era lo único que ella podía hacer en ese momento, pedir que entendiera lo que decía, pero parecía ser que era ella la que no lograba comprender—. Yo, yo sólo quiero qu-...

— Te dije, que no pelees —siseó lentamente viendo a la joven que tenía sujeta de la mano, la cual se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, estremecida debido a la seriedad con la que él habló. Intentó huir de su mirada, pero ambos sabían que eso era imposible, no importaba qué tanto quisiera escapar, no podría hacerlo nunca... pues estaba atrapada entre sus brazos.

 _Se sentía cómo un pequeño pájaro en una jaula._

— Y-Yuu-san... —pronunció de nuevo mientras sentía cómo es que su rostro se teñía de un rojo carmín, producto o de su cercanía o de esa fría mirada que él le dirigía en ese momento—. ¡Po-Por favor déjame ir! —le pidió, pero Yuu no se movió ni un centímetro. Molesta por la inesperada presión que sintió sobre ella, la joven comenzó a golpear el pecho del muchacho con la única intensión de alejarlo de ella, pues además de fastidiarla, aumentaba el rubor que ya tenían sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, en vez de soltarla, la brillante idea que se le ocurrió a Yuu fue la de sostener sus muñecas y ponerlas sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Q-Qu...? —la joven de mirada castaña chilló levemente cuando vio cómo el rostro de Yuu se acercaba al de ella— ¡Y-Yuu-san! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Estás muy cerca!

Sin embargo como ya era costumbre, el moreno no acató su orden, por lo que en vez de aflojar el agarre, este lo intensificó aún más, apretando sus dedos sobre los de ella— Escúcha —le dijo, no obstante parecía que la joven no quería hacerlo—. Shinoa escucha, ¡escúchame! ¡Casi mueres, maldita sea! —siseó con fuerza, el mero recuerdo de aquel momento hizo que apretara sus dientes con fuerza— ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí al ver cómo ese chupasangre lanzó su espada contra ti? ¿La tienes? —le dijo con molestia, desesperación y frustración, e incluso con enojo... sí, quizás y solamente quizás, estaba algo enojado.

Ante sus palabras, Shinoa abrió levemente sus ojos— No... Yo no, yo sólo... —soltó ella, pero se trabó con sus mismas palabras—. Yo sólo... Lo siento, no tenía la intensión de...

— Mi corazón se detuvo, Shinoa. Se detuvo —confesó con desesperación—. Pensé, pensé que tú...

— Lo... Lo siento... —susurró—. Yo no quería... Pero es que yo...

 _Se disculpó, pidió perdón por morir, disculpas por pelear, no podía parar, no se podía detener... sin embargo él ya no quería escuchar..._

Bloqueando la voz de Shinoa de sus oídos -porque odiaba su llanto, sus mentiras, sus excusas... pero aún así la amaba-, se inclinó un poco hacia ella para llegar a su boca; su visión se difuminó en mil pedazos mientras sus labios reclamaban los de ella con desesperación en un barrido movimiento.

Y así, su mente quedó en blanco.

La besó como con rudeza, hambriento, como si no hubiera un mañana, con demasiadas emociones recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza mientras sus manos abandonaban las de ella y se dirigían hacia su cintura. La sintió respingar cuando separó sus labios lo suficiente como para permitir que su lengua se abriera paso. Sabía a sangre, lágrimas, cereza y tal vez a un poco de crema de vainilla como a ella le gustaba.

Su piel se sentía muy caliente, y mientras ese calor recorría su cuerpo fue cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación que cada mordida y caricia en sus labios producía.

El beso se prolongó, pero lo único que cruzó la cabeza de Yuu fue... si así era como debía sentirse besar a alguien.

No sabía, y al final terminó por no querer saber, lo único de lo que se preocupaba era de acercar cada vez más a él a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, lo que provocó que su cuerpo se sintiera arder por dentro nuevamente, ya que eso era lo único que podía sentir a su lado, y solamente con ella.

Ambos desconocían cuánto tiempo pasó cuando finalmente sus labios se separaron, los dos respiraban pesadamente, sin embargo eso no logró hacer que sus rostros se alejaran más.

— No quiero perderte —susurró, su voz se escuchaba como la de un niño. Shinoa lo hacía parecer débil, él nunca había sido de los que rogaban, Yūichirō era resplandeciente, una llama que jamás se apagaba. Él siempre ponía su corazón en sus brazos, y cargaba con él únicamente con su piel y huesos.

Yuu era fuerte, pero la persona frente a él lo hacía ver como alguien frágil, delicado, ya que sin ella... él no era nadie

— No lo harás —le respondió ella, dedicándose únicamente a verlo.

— No —insistió él sin dejar de verla—. Si dejo que luches te perderé. Yo no... no puedo perderte.

— Yuu... —susurró de nuevo, viendo con tristeza cómo ese brillo que caracterizaba sus ojos se iba perdiendo—. No iré a ningún lado —le aseguró en un murmullo—. No soy alguien débil y jamás lo seré. Sé que estás preocupado, pero no es razón suficiente como para que deje de luchar. No significa que puedes ordenarme que deje de hacerlo —aseguró, apretando la tela de su uniforme entre sus dedos.

— Yo no... —intentó refutar, pero se detuvo, pensando en las palabras correctas mientras mordía su labio inferior. Sin embargo, no encontró nada—. L-Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien.

— Entonces está bien —expresó Shinoa con una sonrisa—. Si lo sabes, entonces todo estará bien. No iré a ningún lado, lo prometo.

Yuu se quedó escuchándola con detenimiento, sintiendo cómo es que su voz lo inundaba por dentro, tranquilizándolo, causando que una leve sonrisa surcara sus labios.

 _Él siempre ha sido un luchador, pero ella era debilidad, y tal vez era por eso que era tan importante para él._

— Prometido —le respondió él con suavidad, recargando su frente contra la de ella.

* * *

 **Suki:** Por alguna extraña razón… esta pieza se me hizo más larga, ¿quizá porque había más narración xD? Además de que me recuerda a uno de mis fanarts, en donde Yuu tiene arrinconada a Shinoa y él tiene los ojos rojos. Si chicos, esos fanarts que lucen como anime, son míos, si tienen un "S-90" como firma, soy sho~. En fin, esta pieza me gustó mucho en lo particular…. ¡Y ese beso! Lo que nunca veremos en el manga, ah… que triste.

Yo sé, me imagino que se han de preguntar por qué no espero a que lleguen los reviews para publicar otro capítulo. La respuesta es… soy algo impaciente, y como son cortos, prefiero subirlos de cajón casi. Realmente no me importa qué tantos comentarios lleguen, yo seré feliz con los que venga x'D Y si no llegan, eso, como podrán ver, no me detiene para subir los demás.

En fin, eso sería todo~, ¡saludos!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


	5. Quinta pieza

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **| Siete Pedazos de Cielo |**

 **A** utora **O** riginal **: hinoirilwin**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: Seven Pieces of Heaven

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 _ **Siete pedazos de cielo  
**_ _en donde nos conocimos al inicio  
_ _Fueron siete veces en la que chocamos, besamos, y simplemente nos tocamos  
_ _(El chico, la chica y su historia no contada)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **05**_

 _Tenía dieciséis años y once meses cuando traté de matarla. Estuve sumido en la obscuridad por un largo tiempo. No me di cuenta de que casi atravesé su pecho con mi espada, que la hice llorar, que casi muere por mi culpa. Cuando me di cuenta... me sentí como la peor escoria que jamás haya vivido en la Tierra.  
_ _ **Quinta pieza.**_

* * *

— Lo siento — susurró Yūichirō, apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza—. Lo siento.

La joven que se encontraba frente a él suspiró con pesadez de nuevo, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por sus labios, aunque esta nunca alcanzara sus ojos— No hay nada de qué disculparse, Yuu-san.

— No tienes que-... —intentó decir, sin embargo terminó por morder su labio inferior—. Yo sólo... L-Lo siento. De verdad —volvió a decir con suavidad, pero aún sin conectar su vista con la de ella al seguir haciendo una reverencia, la que le permitía golpear al suelo con un sin fin de emociones que él mismo desconocía. Estaba asustado, apenado, pero sobre todo molesto... estaba muy enojado consigo mismo por lo que hizo.

— Estoy bien, ¿sabes? —le dijo ella, rogando con su voz que la viera, que la entendiera. Pero no sucedió nada. Yuu no lo permitió.

 _No quería, ¿pero por qué?_

Porque todo era su culpa. Intentó matarla, ¿es que esa no era razón suficiente como para que se sintiera así? _Eso, ódiate, odia tu mísero ser_ , es lo que le susurraba su mente.

Tras unos segundos de silencio la culpa golpeó de nuevo su interior, lo que provocó que varias lágrimas se formaran en el rabillo de su ojo— No quise hacerlo —susurró—. No quise hacerlo, no quise hacerlo —repitió una y otra vez como un disco rayado.

— Yuu-san... —dijo Shinoa con suavidad antes de acercarse a él y tomar sus manos entre las suyas—. No te culpes de esta manera, por favor —pidió—. No podemos negar lo obvio... me lastimaste, sí, pero no por la razón que tú crees. Lo hiciste porque tú mismo te heriste, no porque... —expresó antes de detenerse, para pensar con cuidado sus palabras—. Sólo... no te disculpes, no fue tu culpa... no lo fue —susurró ella suavemente.

Y ahí fue, en ese preciso instante su corazón comenzó a sangrar, ese momento en que ella le sonrió y lo perdonó sin pedir nada a cambio.

Sus ojos se hincharon aún más al darse cuenta de eso, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran una tras otra de su rostro como si fueran gotas de lluvia.

— No llores, Yuu-san —rogó ella, limpiando sus lágrimas, a pesar de saber que estas seguirían cayendo y cayendo. Suspiró con pesadez antes de notar la humedad en sus propios ojos, ver a Yuu así era lo que lo producía, pero a pesar de todo sonrió—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte? Estoy aquí, ¿no es así? Vivita y coleando, y nosotros, estamos juntos... ¿Qué eso no es suficiente? —le preguntó— Yo creo que lo es... —confesó con la misma sonrisa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Yūichirō alzó la cabeza finalmente para verla— Pero casi te mato... —pudo expresar antes de volver a sentir que sangraba por dentro. Sin embargo, sangró mucho más cuando vislumbró esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, algo que no quería ver...

— Lo sé —le respondió ella despreocupadamente, de la forma más simple posible—. ¿Y qué con eso?

Escucharla decirlo así, como si nada lo hizo soltar un pequeño gruñido antes de volver a hablar— Es que casi te ma-...

— Ya lo sé —lo cortó ella de pronto—. Pero está bien. No bien _BIEN_ , pero estoy aquí, tú lo estás y bueno... estamos los dos aquí, ¿no es así? Yo lo entiendo, así que es hora de que tú lo hagas.

Y fue ahí donde se quebró totalmente antes de apoyarse contra ella. Shinoa lo acercó a sí lo más que pudo y lo tocó como sólo ella podría hacerlo.

Con suavidad besó cada una de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos hasta que finalmente dio con sus labios. Estos tenían un sabor salado, pero eso a ella no le importó en lo más mínimo. Yuu al inicio estaba renuente a responderle, pero cuando lo hizo fue de forma desesperada y hambrienta, como si con eso él intentara convencerse de que sí, Shinoa estaba vivía, y que sí, estaba ahí.

Finalmente, después de algunos segundos, decidieron separarse de aquella unión que tanto bien les hacía, dejando que al final sólo sus narices y sus respiraciones fueran las únicas que se tocaran. Ella le sonrió con ternura al instante, lo que le permitió a Yuu volver a sentir.

 _Sí, pensó Yuu, ella estaba ahí, y él también, pero lo importante era que estaban juntos y felices. Le gustaba pensar que lo eran a pesar de todas esas tragedias y lamentos que los rodeaban._

— Estoy aquí, Yuu... —le susurró ella con los ojos entrecerrados, con esa mirada que lo quemaba cada vez que lo veía—. Estoy aquí y jamás me iré, nunca.

Yuu no emitió respuesta a esa confesión, simplemente se inclinó hacia el frente y cerró sus ojos con dicha, así como ella lo hizo al instante.

Y se tocaron.

* * *

 **Suki:** Hola, hola, hola, ¡ya regresé! Sí, perdón si no subí los capítulos seguidos como dije que lo haría pero… una no elige cuándo enfermarse y de qué xD. Caí con temperatura de 38°C el viernes y simplemente no podía tocar la computadora, ni mi celular. En fin, que hoy ya estoy mejor y preferí traducir la quinta pieza para ustedes.

Gracias a lo bellos reviews que me llegaron, los jamo con todo mi corazón, si, lo escribí con J a propósito, no se asusten. Faltan dos piezas más para terminar. ¡Espero que lo estén disfrutando!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


	6. Sexta pieza

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **| Siete Pedazos de Cielo |**

 **A** utora **O** riginal **: hinoirilwin**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: Seven Pieces of Heaven

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 _ **Siete pedazos de cielo  
**_ _en donde nos conocimos al inicio  
_ _Fueron siete veces en la que chocamos, besamos, y simplemente nos tocamos  
_ _(El chico, la chica y su historia no contada)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **06**_

 _Tenía diecisiete años y ocho meses cuando fuimos a la guerra. Era una mañana grisácea, el olor a cuerpos en descomposición rozó nuestras narices de golpe; no era de extrañarse, cientos de cuerpos estaban a nuestro alrededor, a donde quiera que miráramos, ahí estaban. Todo se tiñó de un fuerte color carmín, pero lo ignoramos y continuamos luchando mientras cargábamos con el corazón del otro entre nuestras manos.  
_ **Sexta pieza.**

* * *

— ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó él a la joven de cabellos lilas, la cual tenía algo de sangre seca en la comisura de sus labios.

— No —negó ella con gentileza—. No tengo miedo —expresó al mismo tiempo en que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él y rápidamente le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Yūichirō frunció el ceño levemente mientras daba unos pasos atrás, aunque sin dejar de verla— ¿Aún después de todo esto? —preguntó de nuevo, esperando ver en sus orbes algo de miedo, pero al final no encontró nada.

— Aún después de todo esto —sonrió Shinoa, acercándolo a ella para que pudieran unir sus frentes.

Ese pequeño acto les permitió relajarse por un breve instante, ya que a su alrededor no había nada más que cadáveres y sangre, incluso tenían un poco en toda su ropa, pero eso no importaba; debían luchar, ya que estaban en guerra.

 _Debían luchar, soportar y vivir_

— ¿Cómo está tu pierna? —preguntó Yuu alejándose de ella.

— Está bien, puedo soportarlo. No tienes por qué preocuparte, Yuu-san... —volvió a sonreír Shinoa, aunque esta no tuvo respuesta por parte del moreno... ¿Cómo hacerlo después de escuchar gritos de angustia y llantos por doquier atrás de ellos? La guerra se estaba gestando a sus espaldas, dejando escuchar el sonido de las hojas de las espadas chocar.

 _Sangre, huesos, calaveras, cerebros, todo era lo mismo._

Ante esa vista, Yuu no pudo evitar palidecer debido a la repentina náusea que sintió en su estomago.

— Oye, oye, mírame —rogó ella mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos—. Está bien... Estoy bien... Vamos a ganar esto.

— Es sólo que... Shinoa, yo quería decirte que-... —sin embargo tuvo que pausar abruptamente debido al choque de las espadas detrás suyo. Estaban cerca... demasiado, y tan sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que ese lugar en donde estaban se convirtiera en un campo de batalla—. Ahí vienen —expresó mientras chasqueaba la lengua, sintiendo el nudo que se formó detrás de su garganta cuando divisó blanco y negro mezclarse entre sí a la distancia

— Eso parece... —expresó Shinoa, observando de igual forma la pelea—. Prepárate para la batalla, Yuu-san —ordenó ella con voz grave, poniendo en posición a su guadaña.

Yūichirō asintió inmediatamente al cabo de esa orden, aunque por un mero instante, incluso si estos fueron sólo segundos, posó sus ojos sobre la chica que estaba a su lado.

 _Era ahora o nunca, se decían._

— ¿Shinoa?

— ¿Sí?

Y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Yuu tomó del brazo a Shinoa y la acercó a él para plantarle un dulce beso en los labios. Era una promesa, un juramento sagrado entre los dos, uno que trataba de una unión inquebrantable.

— No mueras —susurró él sin aliento una vez se separó.

 _Te amo, por favor, regresa a salvo._

Shinoa, después de recuperarse de aquella sorpresa, volvió a sonreírle como siempre, apretó levemente sus dedos por unos segundos antes de alejarse completamente de él— Jamás me atrevería.

* * *

 **Suki:** Woaaah, no puede ser, ya vamos en la penúltima pieza, la que viene es un poco más larga pero nada del otro mundo, igual es muy, muy linda, espero poder traducirla pronto para que puedan deleitarse con las bellas palabras de Hino-chan.

Quiero agradecerles a las hermosas personitas que me han dejado un review, ¡qué bueno que les esté gustando! Por primera vez, voy a contestar xD:

 **Suno** : No tienes qué disculparte por nada, como dije, no espero que me comenten, yo publico por gusto y por compartir, ¡los comentarios son algo secundario! Pero agradezco tus bellas palabras ;)

 **elsa him y elisa him** : Gracias por sus palabras niñas. Cuando ustedes comentaron estaba enferma, por lo que esa fue la razón por la que no encontraron las otras piezas. Espero que estas hayan sido de su completo agrado.

 **Sonye** : Bonita, ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! La verdad es que me río con lo que me escribes, eres muy linda x'D. Y si, dos besotes, aunque el del 4 estuvo de UFF... me lo imaginé y fue de OMG, ni yo puedo *derrame nasal*. Espero que este igual te guste. Oye, creo que igualmente ya me encontraste en YouTube, ¿verdad? ¡Qué cosas! Y sí~, cuidaré de mi salud :'D

 **Aniko** : Lo siento cariño, no me gusta esa pareja, por lo que no escribiré nada de ellos. ¡Sorry!

En fin que eso es todo, ¡muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


	7. Séptima pieza

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **| Siete Pedazos de Cielo |**

 **A** utora **O** riginal **: hinoirilwin**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: Seven Pieces of Heaven

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 _ **Siete pedazos de cielo  
**_ _en donde nos conocimos al inicio  
_ _Fueron siete veces en la que chocamos, besamos, y simplemente nos tocamos  
_ _(El chico, la chica y su historia no contada)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **07  
**_ _Tenía diecisiete años y siete meses cuando todo terminó... ya no había guerra que luchar, gente que matar, nada. Finalizó, y esta se llevo consigo todo lo que estaba impregnado en nuestros ensangrentados dedos.  
Este es el fin de nuestra historia.  
¿Es un final feliz? No estoy seguro, ¿qué opinan ustedes?_

* * *

— ¿Yuu-san? —la suavidad con la que lo llamó rozó sus oídos rápidamente, haciendo que este se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Abrió con algo de pereza los ojos y fue ahí que la vio parada frente a él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

— Ven aquí... —le indicó él con la mano, a lo que ella tan sólo sonrió y se acercó a donde el muchacho se encontraba, estacionando su pequeño cuerpo a su lado.

Así nada más, el silencio reinó en el ambiente, no es como que les importara mucho ya que a veces no hablaban entre ellos a pesar de tener su compañía. Shinoa, sin dejar que aquella sonrisa se borrara de sus labios, posó sus ojos sobre el hermoso paisaje que la naturaleza les brindaba.

— ¿Un atardecer, Yuu-san? —le preguntó alzando una de sus cejas mientras veía como el sol iba bajando poco a poco—. Nunca te catalogué como a alguien que le gustara la naturaleza~ —expresó ella de forma burlona mientras le picaba con su dedo la mejilla.

— ¿Hmmm? —expresó distraídamente al mismo tiempo en que la jalaba más cerca de él, aunque nunca dejando de ver ese bello paisaje— Es una buena vista —respondió, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Shinoa.

La joven se sobresaltó un poco ante el repentino contacto, pero al final se relajó y se acurrucó más bajo su calor— Bueno, es un poco cliché, pero definitivamente es una buena vista —respondió mientras descansaba su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Yuu.

Yūichirō decidió no responder a su comentario, él tan sólo apretó un poco más su agarre sobre el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos lavanda, la que sonrió aún más.

— Todo acabó, ¿verdad? —susurró ella, apoyando aún más su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho.

— Sí —respondió él antes de pausar y dejar que una suave sonrisa se posara sobre sus labios—. Sí, creo que sí.

Y ahí entró el silencio de nueva cuenta, en donde ni uno sólo quiso romper aquel encanto; para ellos su mera presencia era suficiente. Yuu cerró sus orbes color esmeralda y descansó su cabeza sobre la de ella, dejándose llevar por ese aroma a lavanda y vainilla.

— Oye, Shinoa... —habló él, moviendo un poco su cabeza para toparse con esos curiosos ojos que lo observaban—. ¿Cuál era el plan otra vez? —preguntó con una sonrisa apenada.

— En serio, Yuu-san... —rió ella levemente en su pecho—. Primero te saltas la celebración, después la fiesta... y de paso el plan —resopló, impresionada por la forma en cómo él pensaba—. Al menos quédate un poco más, tonto.

— Es que odio las sesiones de información —expresó él con el ceño fruncido de la forma más adorable posible—. Y Guren es muy fastidioso —añadió al final.

— Aja, lo único que querías era esconderte de tus fanáticas —expresó Shinoa con diversión, divirtiéndose aún más al ver cómo el chico se sonrojaba por su comentario—. De verdad qué vergüenza~.

— Cállate —fue lo único que respondió ante su bochorno

Shinoa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver esa dulce y acalorada cara— Qué lindo eres, Yuu-san~ —molestó ella, pinchando sus mejillas con sus manos, lo que hacía que este se sonrojara aún más—. Pero, no te preocupes, le pedí a Makoto-san que los alejara de aquí —le aseguró ella con los ojos brillosos por la alegría.

El muchacho de cabellos obscuros resopló de nuevo, pero aún así no alejó las manos de Shinoa de su rostro. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse por qué esta chica siempre lo hacía sonro-espera, espera— ¿Makoto? ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Narumi por su primer nombre? —cuestionó él con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose un poco, de verdad que sólo un poco, inconforme con esa nueva forma de llamar al de cabellos cafés.

— Desde... ¡Siempre! —expresó ella antes de darse cuenta de la actitud del muchacho— ¿Qué? —parpadeó Shinoa coquetamente— ¿Es que acaso huelo celos? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa astuta, acortando la distancia entre los dos, no quitando en ningún momento sus manos de su rostro.

— ¡¿Qu-Qué?! —gritó el moreno, poniéndose por defecto más rojo que antes— ¡C-Claro que no! Estás alucinando.

— ¿Ah sí~? —canturreó Shinoa antes de reír levemente y sonreír— No estás siendo honesto. Vamos Yuu-san, dilo —le sugirió la chica con esa característica sonrisa.

— ¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó extrañado.

— Que estás celoso por supuesto —le respondió d vuelta mientras asentía con confianza.

Yūichirō resopló de nuevo, sintiéndose algo fastidiado— No estoy celoso.

— Si lo estás~ —insistió ella—. Lo estás~, lo estás~

— Que no.

— Que si~.

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que si-mph! —y así como si nada, sus labios fueron capturados brevemente en un suave beso, el cual por supuesto no duró mucho tiempo en realidad. Una vez que Yuu se alejó de ella sonrió al ver la sorprendida expresión que la chica tenía— ¡Y-Yuu-san! —gritó ella, alejándose un poco de su cercanía— ¿A-A qué se debió eso? —preguntó quedamente, poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas en un vano intento de cubrir sus rojos mofletes.

— Te estabas poniendo fastidiosa —le contestó él, era una verdad a medias. De verdad que a Yūichirō le gustaba cuando las cosas se tornaban a su favor.

— Cielos~ —exclamó ella tiernamente, intentando calmar su palpitante corazón—. No seas tan brabucón, Yuu-san.

Ante aquella petición, Yuu tan sólo se encogió de hombros— No pude evitarlo, tenía que callarte de alguna manera.

— Bien... —suspiró Shinoa dramáticamente, exagerando la situación—. Eso es bastante cruel~.

— No, no lo es —respondió con fuerza—. Tus bromas sobre mi son las crueles.

— Mis bromas no son crueles —le contestó con los mofletes inflados—. No es mi culpa que te llamen... ¿Cuál era la palabra? —se preguntó—. Aaah, ya recordé. ¿Cómo desea su té, oh salvador de la humanidad? —se burló.

— ¡S-SHINOA! —grió el muchacho cuando ese estúpido nombre salió de sus labios— ¡N-No vuelvas, nunca, a mencionar eso de nuevo! —expresó completamente rojo, pero a la vez pálido.

Shinoa tan sólo río ante la humillada expresión del muchacho— ¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad, oh gran guerrero —imitó ella de nuevo. Su tono era una pobre imitación de una joven preocupada al gritar. No sabía qué podía hacer eso, pensó él antes de fruncir el ceño al notar que Shinoa acababa de insultarlo bajo sus narices.

— ¿Lo ves? —el muchacho expresó mientras movía su cabeza— Eres cruel.

— Claro que no —dijo ella mientras lo rodeaba, acercándose falsamente a él, viendo a dónde iba la conversación. Era posible que ahora ella tuviera su revancha.

— Que sí —respondió de vuelta, ignorando completamente su pequeño plan.

— Que no.

— Que sí —fue lo último que él respondió.

Durante algunos segundos no recibió respuesta, lo que de cierta forma lo hizo sonreír triunfante, pero esta sonrisa se fue tan rápido como llegó cuando un par de labios se posaron sobre los suyos en un breve y casto beso. Ahora era su turno de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por la vergüenza.

— ¡S-Shinoa! —protestó él con la cara roja. Sabía que esa pequeña desgraciada cobraría esa broma pronto.

— Te estabas poniendo fastidioso —regresó la pequeña de ojos castaños juguetonamente, aunque al mismo tiempo inocente—. ¿Te gustó, Yuu-san? —preguntó ella, ladeando levemente la cabeza. Yuu no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más antes de comenzar a murmurar "chica", "bromas" y "debería parar" para sí mismo, intentando lo más que podía de ignorar las risas de la jovencita.

Viendo que no había forma de ganarle en esto, el chico de ojos color esmeralda alzó una de sus manos y admitió su derrota con su orgullo herido.

— Bien, bien —Yūichirō suspiró cansado—. Tú ganas.

— Como lo pensé —sonrió Shinoa una vez escuchó a Yuu rendirse y antes de tender su mano al muchacho para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Anda, vámonos.

Yuu se quedó quieto por un momento, antes de tomarla de la mano con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios— Sí, vámonos.

— ¿A casa?

— A casa.

Así, la joven pareja se alejó de ahí tomados de la mano. El sol, como si fuera confidente suyo, comenzó a difuminar sus espaldas, dejando que sus rayos se posaran sobre sus cuerpos, cubriéndolos con un destello luminoso mientras la noche se iba haciendo presente.

El viento haciéndoles cosquillas, se llevó las despedidas que ambos jóvenes le dieron al quebrado mundo que dejaban atrás.

* * *

Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció?  
Pienso que al final obtuvimos nuestro felices para siempre.  
Estuvimos juntos hasta el último momento.  
Éramos felices.  
 _ **La séptima y última pieza.**_

* * *

Y aquí esta historia... termina  
-x-

* * *

 **Suki:** Ay… se acabó… ya se me terminó ;A; *se pone a llorar como una magdalena*. Ah muchachos, ¿qué les digo? ¡Esta historia me encantó! Y no se ustedes, pero al final pareciera como si ambos hubieran muerto y estuvieran en el paraíso, donde finalmente son felices… Pero creo que ese no es el caso jajajajaja.

En fin. Gracias a quienes siguieron esta historia, espero de verdad que mis traducciones les hayan gustado. ¡Seguiré por aquí esparciendo más amor por el YuuNoa!

¡Nos vemos!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
